The Dragon Slayers: The Black Steel
by Wynter Night
Summary: This story will begin after the Grand Magic Games and Gajeel will be the POW in this book. The story goes after the guild rises to the top becoming Fiore number on guild things are back to normal and the S-class Exam will resume. Rated M for Vulgar Language, Very Detail Sexual Scenes, and Blood and Gore so if you can't handle the heat stay out the kitchen.
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected

The following is a fanmade story Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, Kodansha, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Del Rey Manga,and Funimation Entertainment please support the official release.

Chapter 1: The Unexpected

Finally the Grand Magic Games are over and it went out with a bang literally we won the games becoming Fiore number on guild once again and as a prize I guess we got to fight some dragons that came through a magical door and destroyed half the kingdom in the process. But after all that good stuff happened something was eating me Natsu found a dragon who was related to his dad putting him closer to finding Igneel while I'm on step one still which sucks. But why am I'm letting this get to me I should be enjoying the fun with everyone else I should be happy with everyone else. The feeling of someone shaking my shoulder snapped me out of the trance I was in and caused me to turn my head to see who it was. It was Levy and she had a worried look on her face "It something wrong Gajeel" she asked as she sat down next to him putting her hand on the table. I shook my head "No nothing wrong I'm just thinking about all the things that happened in the last few days that all just reminiscing the past" I said as a shook the mug around so my drink could make an interesting tornado. I knew that Levy would believe what I said because I never lie in front of her but I leave out details for various reasons. She gave me a look that could scare a dragon before smiling "OK Gajeel but I don't want you sitting here alone everyone wants to see the Dragon Slayer who saved Fiore from sudden destruction" she said as she tried to pull me off the bench with all her strength. Knowing that she wouldn't give up I gave in and stood up bringing her up with me " All right squirt I'll tag along" I said before putting the squirming script mage back on the ground gently. Levy dusted herself off and puffed her cheek at my remark but didn't punch me 'I guess she learning not to punch me anymore' he thought to himself as he remembered her doing it the first time when I called her a apologized for kidnapping her a long time ago that one painful moment was the start of this odd but beautiful friendship we have now.

I began walking towards the crowd, with levy trying her best to keep up with her short legs, causing them to all look at me and all roar at the top of there lungs. I didn't move or flinch at the sound but Levy on the other hand hid behind me like a little kid. I turned around and picked up Levy by her collar and stood her next to me as Natsu walked up and patted me the back "thought you would never leave that table everyone been wondering about you so we sent Levy to check up on you" he said as I pushed him off "So what going on over here" I said as it sat down at the edge of the table. Grey looked up and over at me "were brainstorming ideas on what to do with all the Jewel we got for winning the games the best on we got was using it to buy the abandoned dorms a couple blocks down and turn into a place where some of the wizards can stay because I found out that most of these wizards don't have a place to stay so they sleep here" he said as I looked down. He was right there are a few and I'm one of them till recently I've been sleeping behind the bar. Before I could say anything about how that sounds like a good idea everyone attention was turned to the sound of Makarov voice on the bar table. Makarov stood up, which didn't change anything, and pointed to all the wizards "I have good news for everyone but first there are some congratulations in order first I want to congratulate the 12 wizards who helped us win the Grand Magic games" he said as the whole guild went wild with excitement. When the crowd died down Makarov cleared his throat "now for the good news due to the S-Class Exam being canceled because of a bunch of Dark Guild Shit the S-Class wizard and I had little talk and decided to start another S-Class Wizard Exam at the same place last time but there is a different line up" he said as he grabbed a sheet of paper from next to him. I knew that there will be one new person on the lineup, when the S-Class Exam showed up again, but I wondered who it would be something told me it would not be who people expect it to be. Makarov cleared his throat again "The Lineup is Natsu Dragneel, Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss, Evergreen, Gray Fullbuster, Loke, Juvia Lockser, Lisanna Strauss, Freed Justine, Bickslow, Wendy Marvell and last but not least the person you will NOT expect at all to be a runner up to be a S-Class Wizard drum roll please" he said as the guild began beating on the table with great force as Makarov took a deep breath and said "Romeo Conbolt" causing the whole guild to look at Romeo who just sunk in his seat. My jaw dropped "Romeo is the last person that is amazing" I said with no hesitation at all. Natsu grabbed Romeo, who was sitting next to him, and sat him on his shoulders before getting up "Give it up for Romeo everyone" Natsu said as the crowd went apeshit with excitement making Romeo Blush and smile. When the excitement died down Makarov looked around "the S-Class Exam will begin in 4 months next week and instead of there being only 2 S-class wizards there will be 4 the team who won and the team who tried the hardest" he said as he put the pad down and sat down as the people began celebrating over Romeo being a runner up in this year S-class exam.

Hours have passed and the wizard began leaving the guild one by one either really drunk or just really tired. Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Juvia stayed behind to talk to Makarov about the dorm situation we had a brief talk about before as I went home with Levy. Yes I'm going home with Levy because she found out I was sleeping in the guild and she was having none of that. I tried to decline her hospitality but she was stubborn and eventually I gave up and went to live with her which in turn gave the wizards some funny ideas and made Jet and Droy even more jealous of me. I consider myself a lucky unlucky man right now because I'm living with a beautiful short script mage, yeah I said it, but I can't walk into the guild in peace anymore because of Jet and Droy. On the way to her house we stopped by the store to pick up some snacks and groceries for the night. As we were walking home Levy wrapped her arms around mine with a light blush on her cheeks which surprised me "what are you doing short stuff" I said as she puffed her cheeks "what I can't hold onto my best friend arm" she said as her blush got a little darker as I looked at her. I honestly didn't know what she was doing because she never did this each night we leave the guild she would stand next to me holding a book in her hand looking innocent and sweet at usual always smiling. I shook my head to get the thought out of my head and noticed that she was a little tipsy no worse she was drunk which is weird because I didn't notice her drink anything but then again I wasn't paying attention. Her face turned beat red and she began swaying back in forth like Cana "you are adorable you know that like a puppy I could just pinch your cheeks" she said before pinching my cheek and eventually falling into over. I caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up to noticed she was sleeping soundly 'how much did you drink Levy' I thought to myself as I stood and carried her and the bags home. When we got home I sat the sleeping levy against the railing so she she wouldn't fall over and began to check for his keys which I left inside levy house. I looked around and saw levy keys tied to her belt really close to her ass 'levy please don't slap the shit out of me' I thought to myself as I reached down and grabbed her keys touching her ass at the same time. She let out a low meep and turned to look at me as he eyes opened slowly "I like it when you touch my ass Gajeel do it again" she said as she fell into his lap and went back to sleep. I lifted her back up and laid her against the railing once more before unlocking the door and opening it. I picked up the groceries and sat them in her lap before picking her up and carrying her inside the house.

I closed the door behind me and made my way to the bedroom to put down the drunk script mage who at the time was rubbing against my chest "you're so warm like a heater" she said the sound of her drunken laughter echoed throughout the house. I opened the door to her room and laid her down in the bed before placing my hand against her forehead "Levy you're burning up I need to give you some water" I said as Levy frowned "I'm not burning up I'm perfectly fine don't leave me alone come lay with me" she said as a slight hiccup came out of her mouth followed by a slight drunken giggle. I let out a sigh and laid her down on the bed "I'll be right back I'm just getting you some water to cool you down Levy don't move" I said as she hiccuped again "Okay you sexy dragon slayer you" she said as her eyes closed. I stood up and walked out the room to get the water and a wet towel for her 'wow this is not what I had in mind' I thought to myself as I turned on the tap water and put the groceries back in the refrigerator. After that I grabbed a bowl, filled it up with lukewarm water, and dropped a towel in it before setting it aside. After that I grabbed a glass and filled it with water "hope this will drop her temperature right now she hotter than normal' I said as I shook my head at what I just said as I grabbed the stuff and made it back into her room. Using my ass I opened the door and found Levy slumped over the edge of the bed her face planted on the hardwood floor which scared the shit out of me. I quickly put the stuff on her end table and lifted her off the floor and stood her up so the blood could leave her head "there was a bug on the floor so I tried to kill it with my face" she said as another hiccup appeared followed by another drunken giggle. I let out a sigh "I told you to lay down and don't move Levy your face it a mess" I said as a picked up the rag from the bottle and began to wash her face. when it was done put the wet towel back in the bowl as Levy began crying "I couldn't follow a simple task I am a bad girlfriend" she said my face turned red but cleared really quickly before she noticed I was blushing. The word girlfriend rolling off her tongue sounded amazing to me but now was NOT the time to getting all hot and flustered right now. I sighed and picked up the glass of water "hey hey stop crying people make mistakes all the time now here drink this it should help" I said as I handed her the glass of water. Levy stopped crying and hiccuped again before taking the glass "okay Gajeel-sama" she said before drinking the water slowly 'wow she is wasted she talking like Juvia right now' I thought to myself as I watched her red face get lighter. Levy finished the glass of water and handed it to me before yawning "Thank you Gajeel now I'm tired help me out of my clothes please" she said as her hand went above he head as she pulled off the puppy dog eyes trick. I sighed and began to help her get out of her clothes for two reasons; the puppy dogs eyes always work on me and she was too drunk to do it herself. As I was doing this my eyes were completely closed because I didn't want to see what lies under her outfit just feeling her body was torture enough. I seen her body countless times, each one on accident, but this right here was different for me and I didn't want her to think I was interested or get a raging boner either. Levy looked at me and puffed her cheeks "don't close your eyes Gajeel-Sama I want you to look at my body you brute" she said as she began banging on my head with her hands. I let out a small sigh and opened my eyes, just because her hands were going to get bruised if she kept this up, before finishing taking off all her clothes and getting off the bed. She crossed her arm covering her green bra she was wearing, which made the boner go down thank god, and looked at me with her puppy dog eyes "thank you but can you do too things for me please" she asked as I groaned again "yes Levy what it you want me to do" I said as I looked at you. She smiled "Can you give me one of those shirts from the bottom drawer please" she said as she pointed to the bottom drawer with both hands revealing her bra and making my cock rock hard again. I kept my cool and walked over to the bottom drawer to get your shirt as Levy began twirling her finger nervously "the second thing is I was wondering if you would cuddle with me till I fell asleep just for this one night" she said as I stopped doing what I was doing and turned to look at her. I knew she was drunk right now but after she drank the water the alcohol started to disperse so the alcohol wasn't talking at this point in time. I could see in her eyes as well that this was her speaking and not the alcohol and I couldn't say no to that nervous semi-drunk face now could I. So I grabbed the shirt, which was the large shirt of the dragon and the fairy I bought her last year, closed the drawer and stood up "sure if you want me to one cuddle wouldn't hurt now would it" I said as I made my way over to her with the shirt draped over my arm. She clapped hands and smiled before taking the shirt and putting it on "I'm about to take a shower and put some pajamas on" I said as I turned around but felt her hands grab mine stopping me in my tracks "no don't take one please I…..I…..I want to smell your must please" she begged as I looked at her red face once again but this time it was a blush. I blushed when those words came out her mouth and did a slight smile before letting go of her hands "if it will make you happy" I said before walking out the door. As I made my way to the guest room to get my stuff I was thinking about what she just said wondering if it was her speaking on the alcohol either way what she said kinda creeped him out but it was still cute none the less. I walked into the guest room, to find Pantherlily curled up in a ball sleeping like a cute kitty, and changed into my black pajamas pants and that it before making my way back into her room. When I walked in Levy hasn't moved at all she just stood there smiling like a mad woman "well I'm here" I said as she blushed madly as she saw I wasn't wearing a shirt, which weirded me out because she always saw me shirtless and never blushed that hard 'I guess it must be the situation' I thought to myself as I walked over to the bed as Levy watched me. I got under the covers and fluffed the pillow before laying down, the moment I did that she laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes immediately. I looked at her sleep on my warm chest and smiled "sleep tight Levy we have a big day tomorrow" I said as I wrapped my arm around her pulling her close to me, causing her to purr like a kitten, before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Well that the end of chapter one and It ended in a way you didn't expect it to end I'm not one of those people who would post smut in the first chapter no siree bob. If you want to see that you have to wait for that because I want to get a few chapters in of them training on the resort/training ground that Gajeel found out from Elfman that changed him into the brute you see today. I don't know how many chapters the training session but it will but the minimal will be 8 chapters chapter is over a span of 2 weeks. 2 weeks equal a month and the training session will be 4 months long. In those 8 chapters there will be a one shot or more than one shot according to my mood at the time but expect them soon. Please read and review my story please and I will respond and make the take into account anything you throw at me. **

**- Wynter Night**


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

The following is a fanmade story Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima, Kodansha, A-1 Pictures, Satelight, Del Rey Manga,and Funimation Entertainment please support the official release.

Chapter 2: Arrival

The sunlight shining through the open window woke me up from me up from my slumber but didn't affect Levy not one bit. She just stirred in her sleep and rolled over allowing me to move my arm and get out the bed. I yawned and stood up "haven't slept that well in days" I said as I walked over to the window and looked outside for a brief minutes before closing the curtains and making my way out the room. The moment I stepped out the room Pantherlily was also waking up and making his way down the stairs holding the blanket Levy bought for him. I walked over to him and picked him up "Good Morning Lily" I said and he rubbed his eyes and looked at me "Good morning Gajeel where were you" her asked as he hopped out my hands and landed on the ground making little to no noise. Instead of answering his question I just pointed to Levy room and his jaw dropped "You were in bed with Levy did you do what I think you did: he said as he looked at me. I blushed madly and flailed my arm around like a mad man "Its not what you think Lily she got drunk last night while we were walking home so I carried her home and helped reduce her fever she acquired when all was said and done she wanted to cuddle with me saying wanted to smell my natural body odors so I slept with her" I said as Lily turned the blanket into a cape before looking at me. He nodded his head "I believe you and you did a good thing of not taking advantage of her current state but I'm hungry right now so what for breakfast" he asked as I smiled and made my way into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs and milk "Yesterday Makarov announced that the S-class exam was restarted and that the runners have 4 months to train starting next week but were getting started early oh and Romeo Conbolt is also in the Exam" I said as I grabbed some Pancake Mix and some other various things as, just like mine yesterday, Lily jaw dropped to the ground "Romeo this is sight for sore eyes but this proves how strong he gotten" he said as he transformed into his humanoid form making the blanket really tiny like a cape for a 2 year old. I turned on the fire and placed the skillet down after spraying some PAM on the pan "see that what I was saying I wonder how he turned out" I said as I cracked two eggs into the pan "can you make the pancake batter please" I asked as the began to cook the eggs just how I like them. Lily began making the batter and the two began cooking up a storm.

The smell of the pancakes, bacon and eggs made there way into levy's room and tickled her nose waking her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around to see that I wasn't around so her got out of bed and made her way to the smell in the kitchen. The sound of the door opening caused me to turn my head and see who it was and when my eyes laid on Levy body I blushed madly and turned my head to look at the eggs once again "Good Morning Levy how did you sleep" I said as Lily looked at me before looking at Levy and smiled because he know why I was blushing. As she made her way over to us Lily nudged my shoulder and gave me this look saying I know what your thinking which caused me to scowl a bit "I slept good Gajeel thanks for cuddling with me and good morning Lily" she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and looked a Lily for a second before looking at the pancakes and drooling. Lily smiled "Good Morning to you to Levy breakfast is almost done" he said as he flipped the last pancake onto a plate and walked it to the table. She stopped hugging me, which allowed me to stop blushing, and walked next to me with her hands behind her back "So what the plan for today partner" she said with a smile as I finished the eggs and put them on the plate. Taking the plates into the other room Levy followed me "Well the training period for the S- Class Exam starts next week and were going to spend it at the mountain resort that Elfman was during the Grand Magic Games he said it a perfect place to train even for dragon slayers before you say why now it takes a week to get there so that why were leaving tonight" I said as I put the plates down. She groaned and sat in the seat next to where I normally sit at the dinner table "Do we have to bring anything else like food or something" she asked as Lily placed the syrup, milk, and orange juice on the table. I sat down next to you "No just clothes the rest shall be provided to us at the resort/ training school" I said as Lily turned back to his regular form and hopped in the baby booster seat. At first he hated that seat but as the time went on he liked being pampered by Levy so he basically turned into a child for her amusement. Everyone at the guild knows about his life at home but he really doesn't care because the treatment is amazing for him . I began to cut the pancakes for Lily before myself as Levy began to do the same "I like this resort already I cannot wait" she said as she took a bite of the pancakes and smiled brightly. She pointed at me with the fork before panning to Lily "who made these" she asked as the pointed at me with the fork again. Slightly threatened by the sudden fork in my face I pointed at Lily "Lily was in charge of the pancakes" I said as levy got up and planted a good wet one on Lily cheek causing him to blush madly "There good and so are the eggs as well Gajeel" she said as she walked over and planted a wet one on his cheek as well. Lily and I blushed madly and twirled are fingers together "thank you Levy" we both said as she giggled.

We finished eating our breakfast we put the dishes in the sink to be washed and put everything else in the refrigerator. Levy and I cleaned the dishes are Lily made his way back into the guest room to do lords knows what. Once the dishes were cleaned and put away we made our way to our rooms to pack our clothes. Packing about 2 months worth of clothes and other various things took Lily and I about 4 or 5 hours but for her it took longer about 2 hours longer. Lily and I put all our stuff in the massive Jeep Wrangler he bought a few months back and made our way into Levy room to see her still packing with a frustrating look on her face. Lily stayed back as I walked forward "What that matter Levy" I said as I kept my distance just in case she used her solid script magic to burn or freeze me. Levy looked up and ran her fingers through her blue hair "I'm having trouble picking what I want to bring to this resort" she said she jumped on the bed burying her face into the blanket. I sighed and walked over to her my shadow blocking her completely "You don't need anything fancy were going to train not on a dinner date so take ummm the nicest plainest things you have like those clothes over there" I said as my finger pointed to the clothes to her left. She got off the bed and looked at the clothes before sighing and putting the clothes in her suitcase with my help. A few hours later we finished packing and got her stuff into the jeep as well before making our way back in the house to have one last meal before hopping in the jeep,me in the drivers seat, Levy in the passenger seat, and Lily in the back in a booster seat that came with Levy's pampering plan, and driving away.

After a long week nonstop drive from the city of Magnolia to the high mountains of iron we finally made it and we were really exhausted. Levy made her way into the front door of the resort as Lily and I took the stuff and made our way into the resort. To our surprise the resort didn't look like a resort at all it looked like a regular house complete with at bathhouse and all of it was hollowed out of the mountain itself. Levy took her shoes off and walked through the house in amazement "this is where the Strauss family trained for the Grand Magic Games this place is amazing I could stay here for a while" she said as he looked around I put down all the bags with Lily after taking off his shoes. I walked to my left and made my way down a long hallway to see 4 doors 3 of them had Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane name on them and the last one said guest which he entered without hesitation "Um Levy there only one guest room and the whole Strauss family 2 of them who I'm scared of said not to sleep in their rooms so were kind of screwed" I said as I turned on the light. Last time was just a one time thing and, even though I wanted to,I promised never to sleep in the same bed with her unless she said otherwise. Levy made her way into the bedroom holding Lily in her hands and blushed madly when she saw that room "Um...Um...Um...I….I wouldn't mind you sleeping in the same bed with me I….If...If that alright with you Gajeel" she said as her gaze met mine causing her to get even more red. Even though she was drunk last time she enjoyed cuddling with Gajeel and actually wanted to do it again. Even though both of them were trying so desperately hard to hide it each of us had a crush on the other and every day the crush gets more powerful and we get closer to one another. I ran my hair though my black hair and prepared for say the words I thought I would never say "If it alright with you then we will sleep in the same bed" I said as a light blush formed on my cheeks as Levy blush began to disappear. I turned around and headed to the front to get the luggage 'this is going to be a interesting 4 months' I thought to myself as I grabbed some luggage and carried them back to the room in silence. While I was doing then Levy was sitting down on the edge of the bed watching me move back and forth between the front of the house and the room with amazing speed. When that was done I literally fell on the floor my back slamming against the hardwood flooring "God I'm so tired and I could use a shower" he said as he managed to lift up and place my hands on my knees. Levy looked at me "you and me both but who should go first" she asked as she sat Lily in her lap. I looked up at you "No need there are two showers here on each side of the house" I said as I looked for my suitcase to get my toiletries. I opened the suitcase and pulled out the toiletries before getting up and making his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Levy on the other hand waited for a while before getting up and doing the same thing.

A few hours have passed and Levy and I finished taking our showers I was done first because well boys take showers faster than boys. So when Levy was still taking her shower I was sitting on the couch, wearing the same black pajamas pants, and doing something you would not expect me to be doing; Reading. Ever since meeting Levy I have been taking an interest in some of the books she has in her possession. Most of her books were romance novels, the only genre I hate, but she had a few adventure novels like the three musketeers. Ever since I finished that one book I got hooked on reading and began reading more and eventually buying my own. On the way to the resort we came across a bookstore, and after Levy begged him to take her he gave up and took her, and came across the Divergent series box set. Levy came out the bookstore with three new books and I came out with the Divergent box set. I was reading the first book in the series when Levy came in wearing my long shirt, which I didn't really mind, and was brushing her teeth "I see your reading yet another book did you finish the vampire academy series" she said as I my eyes trailed from the book to her. I would go into detail about why she is wearing my shirt but there no point to tell you is there didn't think so. I scoffed "I finished the book a long time ago Levy you saw me read the last chapter" I said as I turned the page and went back to reading the book. Levy finished brushing her teeth and walked back into the bathroom to spit "well okay smart-ass if you need me I'll be in the guest room" she said as she walked into the guest room leaving the door open. She sat down on the bed, pulled her book off the end table, and began reading. A couple minutes later I walked into the room, after turning off all the lights in the house, and laid in the bed next to her. I set the book down and fluffed the pillow before getting under the covers and closing my eyes "Good Night Levy tomorrow we train after breakfast of course" I said as Lily walked the room and hopped in bed with us. Levy closed the book and placed it on the table next to she got under the covers and cuddles with him placing her head on his chest like last week. Normally I would push her off but I was too sleepy to move so I let her have her way.

**Well that the end of chapter 2 sorry it is so boring and long but I wanted to drag this chapter as long as I could for some odd reason. Chapter 3 is the first day of training and shit will get good and I mean it. The day switches from a Training session to a rescue mission and something activates inside Gajeel that turns him into something you would not expect if you want to find out you just have to wait till chapter 3 is put up. There may also be the one of the mature moments may happen in the next chapter but then again it according to my mood. Please leave your reviews below and don't forget to favorite and follow.**

**- Wynter Night**


End file.
